cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Brent Delivine
Brent "the Harv" Harvanator '''Is a 1 shot CAW Star currently signed to the Raw brand of New-WWE and is a 2-time Hardcore Champion there. he is also currently signed to many other feds like APW (formerly VGW) & VCW where he is the current Lethal Impact champion. He aslo is in the RCWF dungeon traning center. He also made a 1 time appearance in NAW & DCWL. NAW Harv made his CAW Debut on October 18th - 20th 2009 in a 12-man battle royal for the NAW Hardcore Championship at NAW International Invasion . He ended up losing to Link. Brent appeared as a guest and was never actually under NAW contract. Caw Society X Harv is making his on caw fed called CSX but due to him having a life he has bearly any time to record the show New-WWE ECW Brent debuted in New-WWE as a member of the ECW brand on Episode 13, where he was given a shot at the ECW Championship, but ended up losing to Phil Collins. After suffering back to back losses to Mr. Mac, Harv competed in a fatal four way battle royal for the Hardcore Championship, and was victorious, earning him his first CAW championship. After Harv beat Damar at New-WWE Night of Champions for the New-WWE Hardcore Championship for a second time Harv was awarded a final shot at the ECW Championship at Extreme rules but came up short losing to Phil Collins after which he was drafted to RAW due to ECW closing there doors after Extreme Rules New-WWE RAW Brent made his debut on the RAW brand teaming up with Kage competing in the World Tag Team Championship Tournament winning their first round match by beating Mr. Amazing and Lil Ham. The team made it to the finals at The Bash, but lost to Chris Johansen and Adolf Hitler. After failing to capture the New-WWE World Tag Team Championship, the duo engaged in a brief feud with The Ninth Clique, turning Face in the process. After suffering a lose at Wrestlemania 5 Brents partner Kage was drafted to Smackdown. Brent would find a new partner in DamaRJ where they went on to beat CAW all the time for the World tag team championships in there first match as a team after losing the World Tag Team Championship to Shetty's Horde at New-WWE Night of Champions 2 Brent found himself competing in the money in the bank ladder match however he came up short losing it to the miz. After Brent Pinned Matt Mayhem On an episode of raw Brent was given another shot at the world tag team titles But however DamarJ isn't in new-wwe anymore so who will be Brent's partner at the bash? APW (VGW) Brent Harvanator dabuted in VGW's dabut show in the very 1st match to crown the first ever Adrenaline champion. this match would also feature Edward Elric, James rolfe, and the monster Shogun. Brent was man handled through the the match by Shogun and Edward Elric time and time again. James rolfe had the belt in grasp 5 times in this match but on his 6th attept to get the belt down Brent too the opitunity of Elric nailing shogun with a vissious DDT to grab James by the leg and pull him off the ladder to capture his first caw fed intercontenental championship. After VGW changed its name to APW Brent won a scramble match against Nick Jericho, WarMachine, The Comidian & Nichalas Cash to win his first APW Adrenanaline Championship. On a random house show brent kept his winning streak in any form of ladder match by beating Ash Williams to defend the title. Apw like VGW has been closed with brent again final adrenaline champion VCW Brent Harvanator made his First VCW in ring appearence (episode 4) which was a Extreme Rulez match for the VCW Lethal impact Championship. Luckly for Brent he was victorious & earned himself The Lethal impact championship. Brent Harvanator is currently out on Injury do to a very botchy Heart Rate (Shooting Star Press) where he has a broken disc in his back where he will be out for at least 2 months VCW Livewire Brent Had signed back to his old VCW as well as his current VCW under a different Attire and Personality and is set to make his dabut soon URW On URW Blood 1 Brent Harvanator won a guantat match to get a shot at the Hardcore Title. and now his signed to URW. on a episode of Shockwave Brent Was Able To Defeat URW Original TX3 To win The United States Championship. Finishers and Signature Moves '''The Fault line (Cyclone aka F-5) Heart of Darkness (Sit Down Dominator) (used in New-wwe & URW) Dream Killer (Cyclone Neckbraker) Heart Rate (Shooting Star Press) (used as a finisher in a couple Feds) Ultimate Vertigo (Edge style Spear) Human Sacrifice (Gory Bomb) (Used in VCW & VCW Livewire) Vertigo Kick (Different Versions of the Super Kick) Life's Lesson (Dragon DDT) Going with the Flow (Springboard Backflip into a reverse inverted DDT) Seeing Shadows (Crossface) Spiral Destroyer (Testdriver) Super Vertigo (Diving Corner Spear) Adrenaline Rush (Back flip kick) Solar Splash (Top Rope Elbow Splash) Reverse KLD (Reverse Knee Leg Drop Aka Showstopper) Back'n'Neckbreaker (aka STO Backbreaker) Crucifix Headscissors SDS (Snap Diving Stomp) Championships and accomplishments 'New WWE:' New WWE Hardcore Champion (2 Time) New-WWE World tag team champion (w/ DamaRJ) (1 time) ''VGW: ''VGW Adrenaline Champion ('first & 'last')'' APW: APW adrenaline champion '(First & last)' 'VCW:''' '''VCW Lethal Impact Champion' (First) (1 time) URW: URW United States Champion (Current) Nicknames '''"Mr. Adrenaline" (VCW) "The Harv" (APW) "The Emo Crocadile Hunter (VCW) Notable allies *'VCW:' *Brent Tompson (Current) *'New-WWE:' *Kage (former tag Team Partner) *DamarJ (former Tag Team Partner) Notable fueds *'New-WWE' *Phil Collins (During ECW) *The Ninth Clique (when Partnered with Kage for the world tag team Championships) *Mr. Mac (During ECW) Wrestling Themes "Fireflies" by Owl City (current New-WWE Theme & URW Theme) "i came To Play" By Downstait (VGW Theme) "close your eyes on this day" by eric minnesota (APW theme). "you think you Know me comming home" by alterbridge (current VCW & VCW Livewire theme) Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:Something CAWful CAW